The practice of tapping into a water distribution system to obtain a sample is common practice and is used by most if not all water systems particularly those distributing water for human consumption. In most of these systems the sampling site will have a branch inlet water line that extends from the main line and is used to deliver water to the test sample taking station. Flow to the station is generally controlled via a valve in the branch line to turn flow to the test station off or on. Most stations include a housing that has its bottom end below the surface of the ground to about the level of the branch line so that the branch line may enter and connect to the sample line adjacent to the bottom of the housing. The top of the housing is above ground and the sample line extends to a position adjacent to the top of the housing and that is easily accessed by an operator to take a sample. In one such system a flexible sample pipe that may be left in coiled position in the housing between uses is used as a sample line. In some cases a second valve is interposed between the branch line.
The present invention provides an improvement over these known devices in that it provides a sampling system that permit easy sample taking and draining of the system after sample taking is completed as well as easy coupling and decoupling of the sampling system to the branch line so that the sampling device of the present invention may removed from the housing and if desired used at another sampling site.